


That's Never Happened Before

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fellatio, Premature Ejaculation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Some celebratory post-hunt sex takes an unexpected turn for Ketch.





	That's Never Happened Before

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: Requested by @libbyangelofthelord: Can I request a reader x ketch one perhaps the reader and ketch are having a steamy make out session that is going to lead to some sexy times. And for the first time in his adult life ketch premature ejaculation in his pants? ;)

Your back hit the bed with a slight bounce. Crawling backward to sprawl against the pillows, you wiggled out of your jeans and crooked a finger in invitation, a playful grin tugging at the corners of your mouth. “So this is what you meant by celebrate huh- gotta say, I like the way you think.”

Shedding his jacket, Ketch smirked down at you. “Only when the company is so charming.”

Laughing, you grabbed him by the belt and dragged him closer until he was stretched out over you, his weight oppressive in the best way. Hauling him down for a kiss, you nipped at his lip teasingly, soothing away the sting with your tongue. He pinched your ass in retaliation, massaging at the soft globe before giving it a hard smack. You squeaked in surprise, giving him the chance to work his tongue into your mouth, exploring every nook and crevice.

When you first agreed to work for the British Men of Letters, you had a feeling it was only a matter of time before you ended up underneath Ketch. The man’s cockiness was matched only by your own, and when he proved he had the skill to back up the arrogance, you couldn’t wait to get him out of his tac gear and into your bed. Now that you finally had him here, you weren’t keen on wasting any time.

Wiggling your hands between your bodies, you tried to work his belt open, huffing in annoyance when you couldn’t get the buckle open. Chuckling at your impatience, he sat up to slip the belt free of the loops and tossed it aside, soon followed by his jeans to leave him clad only in his shirt and boxers. You pulled him back to you eagerly for another kiss, relieved that the metal buckle was no longer digging into your belly. Instead, there was the delicious pressure of his cock stirring to life against your core.

Your hands roamed over his body, enthusiastically taking him all in. The firm muscles of his back flexed under your touch, and you traced random patterns into his shirt with one hand while the other snuck down to grab a handful of his ass. His hips jerked against yours at the unexpected touch, rutting against the soft cotton of your panties. Even through the layers of fabric, you could feel the hard ridge of his cock, your folds growing increasingly wet in anticipation.

Ketch broke away from your mouth with a restrained groan, planting open-mouthed kisses down your neck. Giving his ass one more squeeze, you cupped the back of his head, arching into his mouth as he sucked a bruise into the crook of your neck. Threading your fingers through his silky strands, you gasped out his name in surprise when he gave you a particularly hard nip. You could feel the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smug grin at the sound.

“Mmmm, I do like the sound of that,” he murmured into your neck, the low rumble tickling against your skin. “Let’s see what other sounds I can pull from you, shall we?”

“Jeez, and I thought I had an ego,” you teased breathlessly.

“You love it.”

He was right- you did love it. Almost as much as you loved the way his lips moved across your collarbone. That didn’t stop you from tugging playfully on the ends of his hair, earning a moan from the British hunter. “Sounds like you’ve got a pretty great voice yourself there.”

“Little minx,” he grunted, licking a path up to your mouth.

The hot, wet glide of his tongue against yours had you hungry for more. Rolling your hips against his, you slipped a hand up his shirt, reveling in the silky skin under your fingertips. Propping himself up on one forearm, Ketch was just as eager to feel you. His free hand found its way under your clothes, tracing over your ribs before he tugged the cups of your bra down to take a handful of your breasts. Calluses formed from a lifetime of hunting scraped deliciously against your sensitive nipple and soon you were arching into the touch, aching for more.

Ketch didn’t seem inclined to speed things up, so you decided to take matters into your own hands. Shifting your weight, you hooked a leg around his waist and twisted hard. Caught off guard, Ketch found himself staring up at you in surprise as you straddled his hips with a pleased smile. Settling yourself so the thick line of his cock notched tight against your clothed pussy, you met him halfway when he leaned up for a deep kiss full of tongues and teeth and need.

Reaching behind your back without breaking the kiss, you unhooked the clasp of your bra and tugged it through your shirt sleeves to be thrown to the side. Your nipples pebbled beneath the thin cotton of your shirt, poking through the material. Ketch was quick to take advantage, caressing you through the flimsy barrier. Shivering at the heat of his hands on you, there was no stopping the mewling whines from slipping free, anymore than you were able to keep your hips from rocking against his. Instinct took over as his hips bucked up into you, pleasure mounting in your core with every thrust.

Losing yourselves in each other, the rhythm between you increased as your bodies sought relief. Your panties were so slick with desire the cotton stuck to your skin, soaked through with your arousal. Unable to keep your hands still, you pulled at his shirt, breaking away from his lips only long enough to tug it over his head. Lapping at his mouth to demand re-entry, you let your fingers dance across his chest and abdomen, raking your nails over his ribs, delighting in the way his stomach muscles jumped under your touch. Rutting harder into each other, you weren’t going to last much longer.

“Wait,” Ketch suddenly broke the kiss, scrambling out from beneath you.

“What? What is it?” you asked, concerned at the sudden change. “Arthur, what’s wrong?”

“No. No, no, no, no.”

He sat with his back to you, hunched over on himself. Worried when he didn’t respond, his hands clutching at the sheets, you crawled around to his side. Looking him over, you were about to ask him again what was wrong when a large damp patch on the front of his boxers caught your attention. Eyes going wide as you realized what happened, you weren’t sure how to react to the knowledge that Ketch just came in his boxers.

After several minutes of awkward silence, he finally managed to get out through gritted teeth, “This has never happened before.”

“Arthur…” you trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

He didn’t give you the chance. “Do not patronize me,” he bit out, “I don’t care if ‘it’s perfectly normal’ or ‘it happens to all men’. I’m not some schoolboy fumbling through his first time for god’s sake. I haven’t- I don’t- this has never happened before.”

Ire growing at his attitude, you took a moment to compose yourself. “I wasn’t going to say anything like that. What I was going to say is…it’s kinda hot.”

Twisting to look you in the eye, Ketch scowled. “How? How can you possibly find this attractive?”

“Well,” you began, licking your lips, “the idea that you were so hot and bothered by what we were doing that you couldn’t keep from coming…it’s a pretty big ego boost to be honest. The thought that I could make you- this big, bad hunter- come in his shorts without really trying…yeah, huge ego boost.”

Incredulous, Ketch stared at you, mouth hanging open as he processed your words. A smirk tugging at your lips, you leaned into him and pressed a gentle kiss to his. The action stirred him to life, his hands coming up to frame your face, holding you firmly in place. The kiss deepened as his embarrassment faded, and he didn’t resist when you nudge insistently at his chest until he was on his back once more.

Pulling away, you gave him a wicked grin full of promise. “Besides, I think I know a way to get you up and running again.”

Kissing your way down his throat, you nipped and sucked a path down his chest. Laving at one of his nipples with your tongue, you peeked up at him through your eyelashes to find his hot gaze fixed on you. Shooting him a wink, you scraped your teeth against his nipple before continuing down his torso. His cock stirred in interest the further south you traveled, twitching against the confining fabric of his boxers.

Sucking purple bruises into his skin like a field of wildflowers, you dipped your tongue into his navel, drawing a hiss from him as a reward. Nibbling at his hipbones earned you a groan of your name, his head falling back to the pillows as you eased the elastic of his boxers down his legs so that he was laid bare before you at last. Half hard already, his cock glistened with come, urging you on.

Crouching between his thighs, you ran the flat of your tongue up the underside of him, pinning down his hips with both hands when he jerked up off the bed until you were satisfied he would stay in place. Wrapping a hand around the slick flesh, you mouthed at his shaft, relishing the silken heat of him. You began pumping him slowly, never giving him too much pressure or speed as you continued to lick him all over. Dipping your head further, you lapped at his balls until his fingers were twisting into the sheets, fully hard once more.

Tickling the underside of his head with the tip of your tongue, you eased him into your mouth, moaning as the salty taste of him hit your tongue. Thighs tense on either side of your head, Ketch struggled not to buck up into you as you bobbed up and down his cock, taking him deeper each time. The wet sound of your mouth slurping away at him filled the room, audible even over his fevered groans and half murmured pleas.

When you reached between his legs to cradle his balls, Ketch let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper. The heavy weight of him on your tongue coupled with that sound had you rutting against the bed desperately in search of friction. Unable to take anymore, you let him slip free with a wet pop. His eyes snapped open, pupils blown so wide with lust the hazel green was almost lost.

He watched as you shimmied out of your panties and shirt, finally as naked as he was. Ketch’s hands landed heavily on your hips, guiding you in place as you settled over him. Reaching between you to angle the head of his cock towards your entrance, you ran it through the slippery folds of your pussy, unable to resist teasing him one last time. He didn’t appreciate it, his grip on you tightening in warning.

“Now’s not the time for games, kitten.”

“Sorry,” you panted, “couldn’t help myself. You ready?”

“God yes,” he said fervently.

The stretch of his cock filling your channel as you slowly sank down on him was everything you needed and more. Your head tipped back at the sweet burn of it, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut as you sent up a silent prayer of thanks. A low whine cut through the air and it took a minute to realize it was coming from you. Forcing your eyes open, you weren’t at all surprised by the return of his cocky grin.

“Oh shut up.”

Bracing your hands on his stomach, you rose up, shivering at the drag of his cock on your walls. With the head perched at your entrance, you paused a second before dropping down on him again. You both moaned out as you built up a fast rhythm, bouncing on top of him. Your breasts swayed with each roll of your hips, too much of a temptation for Ketch to pass up. His hands crept up to grope at you, testing the weight against his palms. Arching into his touch, you rode him hard, working up a sweat as you writhed in place.

Thrusting up into you, Ketch was relentless in his pursuit of your pleasure, determined to take you over the edge first as an apology for earlier. Teeth clenched tight, he drove you towards release, pounding into your needy pussy. Covering his hands with your own, you ground down on him, your clit rubbing against his pubic bone and sending jolts of bliss radiating from your center. Your walls fluttered around him as sweet pressure built in your core.

“Come on, kitten,” he whispered, “I want to feel you come on my cock. Take what you need, show me how gorgeous you look when you let go for me. Let me see you come.”

As if waiting for permission, the coil snapped and sent you hurtling over the edge. Your body went rigid as you came, toes curling and thighs trembling as your orgasm took hold, ecstasy crashing over you. The clench and squeeze, clench and squeeze of your slick walls around his cock proved too much for Ketch, sending him headlong into his own climax. He came with a long groan of your name, thrusting into you one, two, three more times before his hips stuttered to a halt. Warm jets of come spilled into you in pulsing waves, dripping free around his cock onto your thighs.

Only after you eked out every last ounce of pleasure did you collapse against his chest, a delicious ache already throbbing through your center; you knew you were gonna be sore tomorrow but it was worth it. Ketch surprised you, his arms winding around your back as he turned you both onto your sides. He ignored your rumble of protest when he pulled away, though his little hiss when his cock slipped free from your channel didn’t escape your notice.

Rolling onto your back, you let your eyes slide shut, a blissed out grin on your face. There was the sound of running water, and then the soft tread of feet padding closer. You startled when a cool, damp washcloth hit your skin as Ketch cleaned up the mess between your legs. You gave him an appreciative smile, taken aback by the unexpected gesture. Once he disposed of the cloth, he surprised you again when he climbed back into your bed, pulling you to his chest. Ketch didn’t strike you as the type to cuddle, but you weren’t complaining. Of course, that didn’t mean you weren’t going to tease him a little.

“Didn’t think you were the kind of guy who liked to snuggle,” you remarked playfully, voice heavy with sleep.

“Yes well, tell anyone and I’ll have to end you,” he grumbled, sounding just as tired.

“Take it easy, your secret’s safe with me,” you reassured. And because you were unable to resist ribbing him one last time, you added, “Both of your secrets.”

“I swear that truly has never happened before,” he insisted hotly. The rest of his words were lost to you as you drifted to sleep.


End file.
